The Honeymoon
by CurlyAkemy
Summary: [[ See Title]] Interlude #1 to EorE and WAF. You don't have read the others. But if you like this story, please do. Very much Rated M. You've been warned.


**THE HONEYMOON**

By: Curly Akemy

_A/N: This story if rated M for a reason. The title should hopefully give that way. Don't like it, don't read it._

_A/A/N: Thank you to all the awesome readers that PM me with their condolences. You are awesome. Thank you._

_A/A/N: I went uber-cheesy soap opera moment in this story. Fare warning that there is some strong soap opera themed writing here. I'm talking a little bit of old trashy romance novel writing._

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The Honeymoon…

"No. We didn't order more towels, but thank you very much." Bianca shut the door on the young bellboy trying his hardest to peak into her suite. "Bye now."

Bianca walked back through the sitting room, and into the bedroom to find her wife sitting on the bed, hiding completely under the sheet. Marissa's whole body was shaking from trying her hardest not to laugh.

"It's not funny! I can't believe that just happened!" Bianca said. Marissa had still not come out from under the sheet. "Marissa."

Marissa's face began to match her hair as she was still trying her hardest not to laugh. But it was too much and she began to laugh out loud.

"Marissa!" Bianca pulled the sheet off of her, and swung a nearby pillow at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Marissa took hold of the pillow to stop another hit. "I just can't believe we forgot to close the balcony door all the way." Marissa's laughter died down as Bianca's face remained serious. "Aw, babe… Come on. It was funny." Marissa moved so that she sat behind her new wife and wrapped her arms around her. "No pouting. It's our honeymoon. What kind of honeymoon would it be, if we didn't embarrass ourselves at least once?" Marissa grabbed Bianca strongly by the arms, and turned her slightly in her own arms, to face her. In the best dramatic soap opera voice that she could muster, she said, "And at least once because we were so over-come by our passion for one another, that all the world faded into the background. And the worlds collided!"

Bianca's expression had not changed. In a serious voice, she said, "That was hot."

That earned her a return pillow to the face. "Butthead." Marissa played insulted, but soon was wrapping her wife back in her arms. "It'll be fine, honey. Look it this way… now we don't need to tip him."

That finally got a giggle out of Bianca as she turned to fully embrace Marissa. They fell onto the bed together and began to kiss. It was the same as numerous times before. On the nights the kids went to bed early. The rare moments they had to themselves at home. Before they went to sleep at night. And any other chance they could find. Rather it was a long drawn out precursor to more intimate things, or just a quick welcome home. Bianca and Marissa's favorite pass-time was kissing each other.

They would exchange simple short kisses. They would exchange long lingering kisses. They would kiss with such a passion that it felt like their souls were bonding…

… But at this moment, they were simply making out like teenagers hiding from their parents. Bianca pulled the sheet from between them. But before she could gain the upper hand, she was pushed onto her back on the bed. Marissa slow ease, she pinned Bianca's arms above her head, she sat back and slowly ran her hands down. She smiled down into the eyes of her new wife, and winked at her. Bianca giggled and moved her hands to Marissa's hips.

"Say it again," Marissa whispered.

"Best. Wife. Ever." Bianca sat up and met Marissa's body that was now sitting in her lap. Bianca flipped them once again onto the bed, with herself on top. Bianca bent to Marissa's rosy right nipple and took it into her mouth. She kissed Marissa's chest once more, before search out emerald eyes. When they made contact, Bianca moved down more to take a long, slow, lick up Marissa's lips.

Bianca came in again and went deeper with her tongue. She flicked a very sensitive clit a few times before moving lower to the source of the sweet wetness. Marissa's hands were holding the brunette head in place against her.

"Bianca… baby… same time…please." At Marissa's words, Bianca maneuvered her body around to sit comfortably on Marissa's face. Both woman groaned as they made contact with each other again. Marissa's hands were slowly rubbing Bianca's sides. She slid her palms slowly toward Bianca's bottom. She slowly massaged the muscled ass, and pulled Bianca's center closer to her mouth. Bianca moaned into Marissa and delved a little deeper, drawing out both their orgasms. Both moaned out loudly as they climaxed. The newlyweds slowly relaxed, and Bianca moved to collapse next to Marissa.

Once the had caught their breathe, they both began to laugh. They sat up at the same time smiling widely at each other.

Bianca said, "We still forgot to shut the sliding door, didn't we."

"Yup."

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

_A/A/N: I went uber-cheesy soap opera moment in this story. I apologize if the strong soap opera themed writing here was disturbing to you. But anyone who watches soap operas, grow to love those trashy romance novel writing. : )_


End file.
